


Not Yet Released

by chicating



Category: Catch and Release(movie
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray's thoughts after her fiance's funeral aren't where she'd like them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet Released

Gray and Grady. Too late, she supposed she'd always taken comfort in the inevitability of their sounding like cartoon characters.  
Not that there's anything inevitable in what it sounds like Fritz is doing to that catering minion while Gray, the stoic young widow, lies trapped, dying of embarrassment while the bathroom porcelain freezes her ass. Which, if current predictions are accurate, gives every sign of never getting touched again. The thought almost makes her want to cry if she could do it and slink away undetected. Every time she thinks to make a break for it, though, the lovely horny couple pauses for breath. Gray's growing fascination with the animal nature of the act just adds to her misery.

She is pretty sure she never had sex like that, with Grady or anyone else. After eight years, sex with Grady was nice. Like a drink after dinner or a mint on a pillow.No complaints, sure, but no panting like that either. She thinks, nastily, that Fritz and the girl won't remember each others' names when all the huffing and puffing is over, and feels instantly horrible for that one mean-spirited burst of satisfaction. No wonder she got a funeral instead of a wedding...she really is that horrible.She barely looks in Fritz's handsome face when he stammers out whatever bullshit apology he thinks is adequate for stranger-sex at a funeral, and she bolts from the bathroom, freed, but unable to work up another hit of outraged revulsion.

Later that night, feeling more alone than she's ever felt, she took a page from Fritz's book. Her intent was to relive some of her and Grady's Greatest Hits, while moving aside her sad widow's underwear with the broken elastic...she won't always wear those, of course, probably just those roomy white ones that feel right for the dead and the sexless. Try as she might to picture her and Grady and those romantic three days on Maui, it's the bathroom, and Fritz, that seem tattooed on her brain, or at least her eyelids. Her aching heart tells her that she needs to stop, and she does, but her fingers and her racing blood(Not dead! Alive!) urge her on till she comes. And then cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm the first one to fic this in here...that never happens! Vidders might like that movie more, maybe.


End file.
